Average Day with the Karinos
by BrattlyMoshkins2019
Summary: Akira, now married, not only has to deal with a wandering husband but his equally wandering daughter and her brothers.


Title: Average Day with The Karinos

Summary: Akira, now married, not only has to deal with a wandering husband but his equally wandering daughter and her brothers.

Disclaimer: i do not own S.A.

AN: Please be nice1 This is my take on a new generation of the S.A.

* * *

Karino Akira sighed as she ran a brush through her daughter's short hair, carefully removing the stray leaves from it. Hikari who was beside her on the couch laughed as she looked down at the youngest Karino.

"Must you come home like this everyday, Suzume?" she inquired. Suzume glanced up at her mother with her brown eyes.

"It was an accident-" she started before was interrupted.

"If it was an accident it wouldn't happen so regularly!" she snapped. Suzume flinched at her mother's angry voice before looking down.

"Sorry." Akira looked at her daughter warily before sighing, forcing herself to calm down before she petted her soft brown hair.

"It's alright," she smiled.

"But I did find this wonderful place mom! It had this rocky trail that led up and up and it was surrounded by all sorts of different things!" Suzume exclaimed excitedly as she recalled her adventure earlier.

"A hard-core wanderer as well, huh?" Hikari mused lightly but Akira paid her no heed on concentrated on Suzume's words.

"Was it now?" Akira muttered annoyed but Suzume paid her no mind and continued.

"Yeah! But it was also really cold..." Suzume trailed off.

"That's because you were in the mountains, stupid," a voice called from the hallway.

Both the Karino females and Hikari turned to see the oldest Karino child and Suzume's elder brother, Kazuo standing in the doorway. Like all of the Karino children Kazuo had inherited his father's messy brown hair and had both of the parents' brown eyes. Akira glared at her oldest.

"Kazuo! Be kind to your sister!" Kazuo just sighed and rolled his eyes before going up to Suzume and heading her some papers.

"Wha?" Suzume looked at the papers puzzled before looking up at Kazuo.

"One of the Takishima brats brought it over. It's the missing work from the class you missed when wandering off recklessly again," he explained agitated. Hikari stiffened and glared at this little boy calling her children 'brats'.

Suzume grabbed the papers before giving Kazuo a huge grin as she gave him a peace sign.

"Thanks Aniki!" she exclaimed as she placed the papers on her dresser before tugging out of her mother's grasp and hugging Kazuo tightly. Kazuo started as he glanced down at Suzume before hitting her squarely on the head in retaliation. The effect was immediate as Suzume yelled in protest as she held on to the top of her head.

"Ow! Aniki!" she whined.

"Don't do such things so openly!" he retorted as he turned his back and walked out.

"Ah! Wait Aniki!" she exclaimed as she ran out.

"Ah! Suzume wait!" Akira yelled out only to be ignored as she chased after Kazuo.

It was then Hikari burst out laughing. Akira turned slightly annoyed not really. She could never be angry with Hikari.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry Akira but it's just...she's so much like Tadashi"Hikari exclaimed cheerfully.

"I know she is. Why do you think I can't truly be angry with her for doing such reckless things? I can't punish her for being like Tadashi."

"And Kazuo is so much like you too! How both him and Suzume-chan treat each other! I'm reminded so strongly of you and Tadashi!"

"Ah! Don't say such things Hikari!

"But it's true! Both kids are so much like your parents!"

"What about me?" a voice said indigently. Both women turned to one of the chairs where behind them was the middle Karino, Ayumu. Ayumu shook his brown bangs out of his eyes as he glared at the two women.

"Your a healthy mix Ayumu," Hikari smiled at him.

"What do you-" he started but Hikari interrupted.

"Your not completely violent but your not completely care-free either," Hikari explained as she patted Ayumu's hair playfully. Ayumu looked up at her before grinning.

"Arigato Aunt Hika-" he started before a yell was shouted.

"Mou! I'm hungry!" a voice shouted what seemed like Tadashi but in reality was Suzume.

"For once you're right! When's dinner?!" Kazuo shouted as well from down the hallway before he came into the room with Suzume tugging on his arm.

"Now that I think..I'm hungry too! When is finner Mom?" Ayumu turned back to Akira who growled.

"You guys already had six bowls of ramen each when you came home!" Akira shouted. But instead of quiver like normally the three children stood their ground, which always happened if food was involved.

"But we're hungry!" they whined. Akira sighed as she turned to Hikari.

"I swear Tadashi passed hsio four stomachs to each one of them," she mumbled before dragging the kids to the kitchen who all cheered in victory. Hikari smiled to herself.

"Average day for the Karinos is it?" she asked herself as she went to follow Akira out of the room.

* * *

AN: Here it is! It's a one-shot but i will be having a series of different stories on the New Generation of S.A. Please Review! But care! Suzume might try to eat them!


End file.
